Mi Apocalipsis
by Negative Floyd
Summary: El día en que todo cambió para mí, un día fatídico y el inicio de una locura.
1. Prólogo

**Mi Apocalipsis**

**Prólogo**

_**Capítulo 1: El comienzo del fin**_

_**Capítulo 2: Esto no es un sueño**_

_**Capítulo 3: Una ciudad en ruinas**_

_**Capítulo 4: Batalla en la zona militar**_

_**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo amanecer y Reunión **___

_**Prólogo**_

23/Octubre/20094:00 a.m.

Me llamo Carlos y tengo 19 años, la verdad, después de las tantas cosas por las que he pasado, no sé cómo es que aún recuerdo mi nombre, los zombis están golpeando la puerta de la casa en la que estoy encerrado justo ahora, estoy muy herido, y lo único que me queda es esperar… esperar a que la derriben y después enfrentar mi destino, mientras la puerta cede, comienzo a recordar cómo es que terminé aquí, todo pasó tan rápido…

_**Capítulo 1: El comienzo del fin**_

23/Agosto/20097:00 a.m.

Me levanté para irme a la escuela, las vacaciones habían terminado y empezaba el cuatrimestre en la BUAP, me encuentro en Puebla, Puebla, como de costumbre estaba solo en la casa, ya que toda mi familia se va temprano a trabajar y a la escuela.

Tomé un desayuno rápido y salí de la casa para esperar el autobús, tardó bastante en pasar y cuando lo abordé vi que sólo iban 3 personas, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero no le di importancia. Durante el viaje vi que casi no había autos transitando, muy pocos realmente, eso sí me preocupó.

23/Agosto/20098:30 a.m.

Al llegar a la escuela vi que había muchos alumnos reunidos y conversando, algunos se veían asustados. Me acerqué y le hablé a uno:

Carlos: -Oye, ¿qué pasa?-

Alumno 1: -Un profesor nos dijo que regresáramos a nuestras casas, que algo muy malo está ocurriendo-

Carlos: -¿En serio, que ocurre?-

Alumno 1: -Al parecer un virus está matando a todas las personas en Puebla, bueno… no del todo, las está convirtiendo en caníbales-

Carlos: -¿Qué? Por favor…-

Alumno 1: -Es en serio, y el profe no se veía en actitud de broma-

En eso, un autobús se sale de la calle, tira una de las rejas de la escuela y se estrella contra un edificio. Casi todos salieron corriendo asustados, unos pocos se quedaron a mirar, yo entre ellos.

Alumno 2: -¿Qué demonios pasó?-

Alumno 3: -Esto se ve mal, mejor vámonos-

Entonces el autobús comenzó a arder en llamas, y de repente de la puerta cayó una persona boca abajo, una alumna corrió a levantarla, grave error.

Alumna: -¿Se encuentra bien?

Y entonces la persona levanta la cara para mostrar su rostro destrozado, tiene los ojos completamente blancos y la boca ensangrentada, lanza un grito que me provoca un gran escalofrío y luego le muerde el cuello a la alumna.

Alumna: -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alumno 1: -¡De verdad está sucediendo! ¡No puede ser, vamonoooooos!

Comienzo a correr hacia una de las salidas, algunos iban detrás de mí, al llegar salgo a la calle y no sé hacia dónde dirigirme, entonces veo que varias personas están corriendo en todas direcciones, algunas gritando, y veo porque:

Muchos infectados por el virus persiguen a las personas, pero no son lentos y torpes, corren como maniáticos, vi que varios se abalanzaron sobre una persona y comenzaron a devorarla, despedazándola salvajemente, entonces comencé a correr escuchando los gritos de dolor de esa persona. De repente se me atraviesa uno de los infectados y ruge, intenta agarrarme pero me hago a un lado en el último momento y comienzo a correr de nuevo, escucho sus pasos y rugidos cada vez más cerca de mí, iba llegando a un puente y veo que hay un auto ardiendo en llamas, justo cuando paso a su lado soy derribado por el infectado, siento su aliento en mi cuello y sólo pienso: "Éste es mi fin". De repente el auto estalla, arrojándonos a ambos por los aires y caemos debajo del puente, pierdo el conocimiento al instante.


	2. Esto no es un sueño

_**Capítulo 2: Esto no es un sueño**_

24/Agosto/20091:45 a.m.

Despierto con un gran dolor en la espalda y todo está oscuro, comienzo a caminar y de repente piso algo blando, al mirar bien veo que es el infectado que me estuvo persiguiendo, doy un respingo, pero me doy cuenta de que está muerto, cayó justo encima de unos fierros, uno le atravesó el torso y otro la cabeza. Por si las dudas, tomo uno de los fierros y comienzo a subir para llegar a la carretera, aún funciona el alumbrado público, lo cual me parece un alivio.

Intento llamar a mis padres con mi celular, pero no hay señal.

Me dirijo hacia la escuela, ya que moría de sed y había máquinas de refrescos por todos lados, apenas entro a la escuela veo una y me dirijo hacia ella, tenía un par de monedas y escojo una bebida de naranja. Al comenzar a tomarla escucho pasos en la oscuridad, se aproximaban hacia mí, dejo caer la bebida y tomo el fierro con fuerza, entonces de las sombras surge una chica. La reconozco, la vi un par de veces por la facultad, es una chica linda.

Chica: -¿Quién eres tú?-

Carlos: -Bueno, ¿Quién eres tú?-

Chica: -Me llamo Dayana-

Carlos: -Yo soy Juan Carlos-

Dayana: -Gracias a dios, alguien vivo-

Entonces Dayana me abraza y comienza a llorar.

Dayana: -¿Qué ésta pasando?-

Carlos: -Créeme, no sé más que tú, todo esto es muy extraño-

Dayana: -¿Por qué esas personas devoraban a otras personas?, era _horrible_-

Carlos: -Lo sé, también lo vi- la miro a los ojos –Cálmate, por favor, tenemos que salir de puebla, a cómo están las cosas, supongo que toda puebla está infectada, sólo espero que no se haya extendido la infección-

Dayana: -¿Y adonde iremos?, aún no puedo contactar a mi familia, mi celular no tiene señal desde la mañana-

Carlos: -Yo solía vivir lejos de aquí, cerca de Atlixco-

Dayana: -¿Y tu familia?

Carlos: -Los conozco bien, y sé que se irían a Atlixco, espero que estén bien, si quieres, podemos ir a buscar a tu familia mañana en el día, tenemos más probabilidades de sobrevivir, por ahora hay que descansar, ¿qué hora es?-

Dayana miró su reloj

Dayana: -Son las 2 de la mañana-

Carlos: -De acuerdo, hay que descansar-

Nos dirigimos a un salón, mientras entrábamos, escuchamos rugidos muy cerca, me apresuré a cerrar la puerta, por suerte estaba oscuro adentro y pasaríamos desapercibidos, vimos pasar varias siluetas corriendo. Sin duda eran infectados. Dayana y yo conversamos, después de un rato, sentía como si la conociera desde hace mucho.

Carlos: -Bien, descansa en lo que yo hago guardia-

Dayana: -De acuerdo-

Al poco rato Dayana se durmió, traté de permanecer despierto, pero estaba muy adolorido y me dormí pocas horas después.

24/Agosto/20099:20 a.m.

Me despertó la voz de Dayana.

Dayana: -Buenos días, creí que ibas a hacer guardia- me dijo sonriendo.

Carlos: -Lo siento, estaba muy cansado y la espalda estaba matándome jeje-

Dayana: -¿Qué te pasó?-

Carlos: -Una explosión me arrojó hacia debajo de un puente-

Dayana: -¿En serio? ¿Y ahora estás bien?-

Carlos: -Si, eso creo, bueno será mejor conseguir el desayuno-

Salí y me dirigí a una expendedora de dulces y galletas, la golpeé fuerte con la barra de fierro y rompí el cristal, tomé unas galletas y se las ofrecí a Dayana.

Dayana: -¿Esto está bien?-

Carlos: -En el apocalipsis todo es gratis ¿no? Jeje-

Dayana: -Supongo que si jaja-

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro de puebla, hacia la casa de Dayana, todo era un completo desastre, autos quemándose por doquier, y cadáveres por todos lados también, algunos de niños.

Dayana: -Todo es tan horrible, parece un mal sueño-

Entonces apareció un infectado, rugió y comenzó a correr hacia mí, tomé la barra y lo golpeé en la cabeza, cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse.

Dayana: -¡Mátalo!

Tomé la barra y lo golpeé otra vez, y otra, y otra. Después dejó de moverse.

Dayana: -Qué asco-

Carlos: -Si, pero supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto-

Dayana: -Entonces necesitamos armas-

Carlos: -Si, pero ni idea de donde conseguirlas, será mejor que tomes una varilla o una barra como la mía-

Dayana: -Así es, mira, una tienda deportiva- dijo señalando hacia el otro lado de la calle

Carlos: -Genial, vamos-

Entramos y tomamos un bate de beisbol cada uno, ambos de acero.

Carlos: -Con esto bastará por ahora, andando-

Caminamos alrededor de 2 horas, encontramos más infectados por el camino y nos deshicimos de ellos a golpes. Por fin llegamos a la casa de Dayana después de tanto.

24/Agosto/200911:45 a.m.

Carlos: -Bien, las damas primero- digo sonriendo

Dayana me miró confundida.

Carlos: -Es broma, yo iré primero jeje-

Intenté abrir la puerta, pero tenía llave.

Dayana: -Espera, yo abro-

Sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta.

Carlos: -Genial-

Dayana empujó la puerta y un infectado saltó hacia mí, derribándome.

Carlos: -¡Oh demonios!

Estaba batallando para que el infectado no me mordiera, pero era muy fuerte y babeaba como perro rabioso. Entonces Dayana tomó su bate y lo golpeó en la cabeza, matándolo. Me apresuré a levantarme, estaba cubierto con su saliva.

Carlos: -Lo siento, me agarró desprevenido, gracias Dayana, ¿lo conoces?-

Dayana: -Si, es mi… mi…- entonces vi que ya no podía contener el llanto -¡ES MI PADREEEEE!- y rompió a llorar.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla, no me podía imaginar que difícil era para ella.

Carlos: -Lo lamento tanto, pero tienes que ser fuerte- dije, pensando en mi propia familia.

Dayana: -Lo sé, ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Quién es el responsable? ¡LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Carlos: -Tranquila, ¿aún quieres entrar?-

Dayana: -Si, tengo que recoger algunas cosas-

Entramos, pero no encontramos personas ni más infectados. Dayana tomó algo de su ropa y la guardó en una mochila, entonces tomo otra y me la arrojó.

Dayana: -¿Podrías ir al baño y tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios?, también ve a la cocina y toma un poco de comida enlatada-

Carlos: -Claro, oye, ¿y que hay de tu demás familia?-

Dayana: -Mi madre murió hace años, y soy hija única-

Carlos: -Siento lo de tu madre-

Dayana: -Lo superé hace años, no importa, vámonos ¿quieres?, este lugar ahora me da escalofríos-

Carlos: -Está bien-

Después de eso salimos.

Dayana: -Bien, ¿y ahora?-

Carlos: -Debemos salir de la ciudad, andando-

Nos dirigimos hacia la autopista, a partir de ahí, sería más fácil llegar a Atlixco. Caminamos muchas horas, estábamos exhaustos, por fin llegamos a la caseta de cobro, donde iniciaba la autopista.

24/Agosto/20094:00 p.m.

Estábamos a punto de pasar y de repente sale alguien apuntándonos con un arma. No podía creerlo, era un amigo mío de nombre Josué, que también vivía en Atlixco, detrás de él salieron otras 3 personas.

Carlos: -¡Josué, demonios, estás vivo!-

Josué: -No puedo creerlo… ¡¿Juan Carlos?!-

Carlos: -En efecto-

Nos estrechamos las manos y nos dimos un abrazo.

Carlos: -Me alegra tanto verte, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

Josué: -Amigos de la escuela, ellos son Dalia, Fernando y Alma-

Alma: -Hola-

Dalia: -Hola-

Fernando: -Qué tal-

Carlos: -Bien, Josué, ella es Dayana, una compañera de la escuela-

Josué: -Encantado-

Dayana: -Igualmente-

Josué: -Supongo que se dirigen a Atlixco-

Carlos: -Así es-

Josué: -Muy bien, Alma también es de Atlixco, así que íbamos hacia allá justo ahora-

Comenzamos a caminar por la autopista, y Josué me contó que el día anterior se dirigía a la escuela y todo estaba abandonado, sólo encontró a 5 amigos suyos y había autos quemándose, vio a los infectados devorar a otras personas y huyeron.

Carlos: -¿Dijiste 5 amigos?-

Josué: -Si, perdimos a Claudia ayer y a Daniel esta mañana, ayer mientras huíamos los infectados alcanzaron a Claudia, la derribaron y le mordieron la yugular, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer por ella, y esta mañana, una jauría de perros infectados nos rodeó por sorpresa, se abalanzaron sobre Daniel y comenzaron a morderlo, tratamos de salvarlo, matamos a los perros, pero uno de ellos mordió a Fer y otro rasguñó a Dalia, dejaron a Daniel con heridas graves y murió casi enseguida-

Carlos: -Lo lamento-

Josué: -Ya no sirve lamentarse, pero sabes, ocurrió algo muy raro-

Carlos: -¿Que?

Josué: -Daniel se levantó después de un rato, tenía los ojos blancos y comenzó a jadear y a rugir, tuvimos que volver a matarlo-

Carlos: -¿"Volver" a matarlo?

Josué: -Los perros lo mataron, y resucitó, como un zombi-

Carlos: -No puede ser, como en aquellos juegos "Resident Evil", esto es increíble-

Josué: -Si, ¿recuerdas como los jugábamos, y bromeábamos sobre lo divertido que sería matar zombis en la realidad?-

Carlos: -Si, me siento como un imbécil justo ahora, jamás creí que fuera a hacerse realidad-

Josué: -Y hablando de eso, donde estará Némesis ¿eh? jajaja-

Carlos: -No juegues con eso, Némesis era casi invencible, no me gustaría enfrentarlo, y menos con un simple bate de beisbol-

Josué: -Cierto, ¿cómo es que andas por ahí sólo con eso?, es patético-

Carlos: -Es todo lo que pude encontrar, ¿dónde conseguiste esa arma?-

Josué: -Se la quité al cadáver de un policía, Dalia y Fer tienen también una-

Entonces escuchamos muchos pasos detrás de nosotros y volteamos, eran decenas de zombis que venían corriendo hacia nosotros.

Josué: -¡Maldición, debieron olernos!

Dalia: -¡Corraaan!-

Comenzamos a correr, y en el camino también se nos atravesaron algunos zombis.

Fernando: -¡Mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaaaaaaa!-

Entonces él y Dalia comenzaron a dispararles, matando a algunos de un tiro en la cabeza, y a otros destrozándoles las piernas.

Alma: -¡Sigan corriendo, los zombis se aproximan!-

Dayana: -¡Tengo una idea! ¡Hay que estallar un auto para bloquear el camino!-

Fernando: -¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo me encargo, ustedes sigan corriendo!-

Nos alejamos un poco y Fernando comenzó a dispararle a un auto hasta que comenzó a salirse la gasolina, tomó un encendedor que llevaba consigo y se lo arrojó al camino de gasolina que se había formado, después corrió con todas sus energías. El auto estalló poco después, mandando a casi todos los zombis por los aires y empujando a Fernando un poco y tirándolo.

Fernando: -¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajajajaja! ¡Tomen eso apestosos jajajaja!-

Pero de las llamas salieron unos pocos zombis que sobrevivieron a la explosión.

Fernando: -¡Maldita sea, ahora verán!-

Les apuntó y jaló del gatillo, pero ya no tenía balas.

Fernando: -¡Oh Genial!-

Entonces Dayana y yo corrimos hacia los zombis y comenzamos a golpearlos, Josué y Dalia también se acercaron y mataron a algunos con sus armas, Alma sólo se quedó parada, se veía muy asustada. Matamos a todos y Fernando se levantó.

Fernando: -Eso estuvo espectacular ¿no?-

Carlos: -Pareces disfrutarlo demasiado-

Fernando: -Claro que si, ¡mierda!, estoy vivo, y eso es lo único que me importa jajajajaja-

Carlos: -Ok, vámonos ya-

Fernando pareció molestarse conmigo.

24/Agosto/20098:00 p.m.

Caminamos mucho tiempo, pero solo habíamos recorrido una quinta parte de la autopista.

Dayana: -Ya está oscureciendo-

Josué: -Cierto, hay que buscar refugio-

Alma: -Por allá se ve una casa, es de un solo piso-

Carlos: -Bien, vamos-

Al llegar a la casa todo estaba apagado, pensé entonces que el virus había llegado hasta Atlixco, era lo más seguro.

Josué: -Voy a investigar-

Josué se metió a la casa con arma en mano, preparado para cualquier ataque. En eso Dayana se me acercó.

Carlos: -¿Estás bien Dayana?-

Dayana: -Si, Dayana se escucha muy formal, sólo dime Day- me dijo sonriéndome.

Carlos: -De acuerdo, Day- y también le sonreí, con los últimos rayos del sol reflejados en su cara durante el ocaso, se veía realmente hermosa y me di cuenta que me empezaba a gustar mucho. Josué salió de la casa.

Josué: -Despejado, entren-

Todos entramos, sólo había dos cuartos, uno de ellos destrozado y con sangre, evidentemente hubo una batalla ahí.

Fernando: -Bien, creo que merezco descansar, ya exterminé suficiente escoria zombi por hoy-

Alma: -Yo también quiero descansar-

Carlos: -Yo haré guardia primero- Dayana me miró y sonrió -Esta vez SI lo haré- dije mirándola.

Josué: -Yo te acompaño, Dalia ¿quieres descansar?-

Dalia asintió.

Carlos: -¿Y tú Day?-

Dayana: -Descansaré un poco-

25/Agosto/20091:00 a.m.

Josué y yo conversamos bastante rato, me dijo que estaba enamorado de Dalia, lo cual yo sabía desde hace mucho, pero también me dijo que ella estaba interesada en Fernando.

Carlos: -Rayos, con lo que me simpatiza ese tipo, por cierto, ¿por qué Dalia no habla mucho?-

Josué: -Perdió a toda su familia, vio a todos morir-

Carlos: -Lo siento por ella, Dayana tuvo que matar al zombi de su padre-

Josué: -Qué mal, oye, es linda, ¿sientes algo por ella?-

Carlos: -La conocí hace 2 días, pero…-

De repente escuchamos pisadas afuera, me levanté y miré por una ventana, pero estaba muy oscuro, solo se veía un poco gracias a la luna, aunque pude distinguir siluetas humanas.

Carlos: -shhh, pueden ser zombis-

Josué: -¿Acaso pueden olfatearnos desde muy lejos?, ¡maldición!-

Carlos: -¡Shhh!, ¿quieres que nos maten?-

Josué: -Lo siento-

Vimos que movían la cabeza de forma extraña, de repente parecieron ver algo a lo lejos y comenzaron a correr, alejándose de la casa, aterrado conseguí contar decenas de siluetas, si llegaban a descubrirnos, estaríamos acabados.

Carlos: -Qué alivio-

Josué: -Esto no pinta nada bien-

Entonces salió de la habitación Dalia.

Dalia: -Bien, ¿quién quiere ser relevado?-

Josué y yo nos miramos.

Carlos: -Yo, estoy muuuuy cansado-

Dalia: -De acuerdo-

Entré a la habitación y vi a Dayana dormida, sólo había espacio junto a ella, así que ahí me recosté, distinguí muy bien su rostro con la luz lunar, mientras me quedaba dormido, recordaba las palabras de Josué, "¿Qué sientes por ella?".

25/Agosto/2009¿?:¿? a.m.

Me desperté y no vi a nadie en la habitación, salí de la casa y lo que vi no podía creerlo: Todos, salvo Dayana, estaban muertos, habían sido brutalmente asesinados, tenían la cara destrozada, Dayana estaba frente a frente con una criatura enorme, enfundada en una gabardina negra, quedé paralizado de miedo, el peor de mis temores estaba ahí, justo como lo había visto tantas veces en Resident Evil 3, era NÉMESIS.

Dayana me ve y grita mi nombre, entonces Némesis la toma por el cuello y prepara su tentáculo para atravesarle la cara, yo sigo incapaz de moverme, entonces veo como la asesina y deja caer su cuerpo, luego se voltea hacia mí y me examina con su único ojo, lo único que alcanzo a hacer es gritar.

Carlos: -¡Dayanaaa!

Veo que sigo en la habitación, todo fue una pesadilla, Dayana está a mi lado y me observa sorprendida.

Dayana: -Guau, también me alegra verte- dice y comienza a reír.

Carlos: -Lo siento, tuve una horrible pesadilla-

Dayana: -¿Peor que la que estamos viviendo?-

Carlos: -No importa, ¿y los demás?-

Dayana: -Desayunando- aparta su mirada de la mía y dice –yo quise esperarte-

Carlos: -Gracias, bueno, vamos-

Desayunamos y después nos fuimos.


	3. Una ciudad en ruinas

_**Capítulo 3: Una ciudad en ruinas**_

1/Septiembre/20091:00 p.m.

Caminamos durante bastantes días, enfrentamos a varias hordas de zombis, y todos nos habíamos salvado la vida más de una vez, pero cada vez Josué y Fernando se quedaban con menos balas, Dalia ya no tenía una sola.

Por fin llegamos a Atlixco, después de tanto tiempo, pero mis temores estaban acertados.

Alma: -¿Este desastre es Atlixco?-

Josué: -Así es-

Carlos: -Este desastre solía ser Atlixco-

Frente a nosotros sólo había una ciudad en ruinas, había columnas de humo por todas partes, y no había señales de vida, sentí que se me iban las fuerzas y me arrodillé, Dayana se me acercó, se agachó y me miró.

Dayana: -Tranquilo, no todo está perdido-

Carlos: -¿De qué hablas?, mira mi ciudad natal, no queda _nada, ¿_y ahora que haré?, lo he perdido todo, no me queda nada, absolutamente _nada…-_

Dayana: -¿Qué hay de mí?-

La miré, estaba muy cerca de mí, por un momento pensé en besarla.

Carlos: -Cierto, perdóname Day, me desesperé, gracias-

Alma: -AAAAAHHH-

Todos volteamos a ver a Alma., estaba señalando a un grupo de zombis y perros infectados, que venían hacia nosotros.

Fernando: -Oh mierda, ahora si se pondrá bueno-

Josué: -Dalia toma- le aventó su última caja de balas –úsalas bien, tú y Fernando encárguense de los perros- luego tomó un machete que llevaba consigo –Bien, Carlos, Day ¿listos?- Day y yo asentimos- Alma, ¿crees que puedas pelear ya?-

Alma: -No… pue…do, mu…cho …miedo-

Fernando: -Olvídala, es un caso perdido- disparó a uno de los perros en la cabeza, matándolo –¡Jajajaja, siiiii!-

Un perro saltó hacia Josué, pero él le acertó un certero machetazo en el cuello, el perro cayó al suelo, aún no moría, Dalia se acercó y le dio el tiro de gracia. Mientras tanto, yo ya había despachado a un par de zombis y Dayana también, de repente un zombi saltó hacia mí y me rasguñó la mejilla.

Carlos: -¡Ahhh, maldito!-

Dayana se acercó y golpeó al zombi en la cabeza.

Dayana: -¡Desgraciado!, ¿Estás bien Carlos?-

Carlos: -Es sólo un rasguño-

Un perro salió de los escombros y saltó hacia Alma.

Alma: -¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- el perro la mordió en el brazo, arrancándole un buen pedazo de carne -¡AAAAHH, mi brazoooo!-

Fernando: -¡Muere apestoso!- le disparó varias veces, luego se acercó y le aplastó la cabeza -¡Maldición Alma, PELEA!- Alma empezó a llorar -¡Genial, sólo eso faltaba!-

Un zombi logró morderle la mano a Dalia.

Dalia: -¡Ahh mierda!-

Josué: -Noo- corrió y decapitó al zombí.

Los zombis seguían llegando, quedaban un par de perros, Fernando los aniquiló de un disparo cada uno, tenía muy buena puntería.

Un zombi también rasguñó un brazo de Dayana.

Dayana: -¡Aaa, toma esto!- y destrozó su cabeza con el bate.

Dos zombis se me acercaron, maté a uno, pero el otro me mordió el brazo.

Carlos: -¡Aaahhhh, maldición, maldición!-

Dayana: -¡Carloooos!-

Dalia le disparó al zombi en la cabeza.

Carlos: -Gracias, te debo una-

Dalia: -No es nada- Miró a su alrededor -Estos zombis nos están ganando-

Fernando: -Tienes razón, creo que perdimos esta batalla-

Detrás de él Alma seguía llorando y gritando. Un zombi llegó corriendo y la sujetó, luego le mordió el cuello.

Alma: -¡AAAA! ¡Argggg…!-

Alma finalmente sucumbió, cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo, el zombi también bajó y comenzó a devorarla. Dayana apartó la mirada y Josué también.

Fernando: -Estúpida, le dije que peleara- le apuntó al zombi y le voló los sesos.

A lo lejos más zombis seguían llegando.

Dayana: -Parece que todos los zombis de Atlixco quieren darnos la bienvenida, será mejor correr-

Josué: -Andando-

Corrimos, la mayoría de los zombis que nos seguían caminaban rápido pero torpemente, sólo algunos corrían y rugían. Fernando y Dalia se encargaban de ellos.

Después de un rato los perdimos.

1/Septiembre/20094:00 p.m.

Llegamos a un parque, no había señales de zombis. Estábamos muy agotados, Josué, Dalia y Fernando se sentaron en una banca, Dayana y yo en otra.

Carlos: -¿Y ahora qué haremos?-

Dayana: -¿Aún quieres ir a tu casa?-

Carlos: -Sí, tal vez mi familia dejó una nota-

Fernando: -Calma amigo, tal vez quieras ir a una misión suicida, pero yo no pienso seguirte-

Carlos: -Nunca te pedí que vinieras-

Fernando me miró molesto, se levantó.

Fernando: -Perfecto, ¿entonces qué estas esperando?-

Carlos: -Bien, me voy, alguien viene conmigo-

Dayana: -Claro que yo-

Dalia: -Eres buen chavo, pero muy arriesgado, me quedo, lo siento-

Josué no parecía decidirse, pero yo sabía que su amor por Dalia iba a determinar su decisión.

Josué: -Lo siento Carlos, yo…-

Carlos: -No hay problema, pero he pensado, deberíamos ir a la zona militar de Atlixco, ahí muy seguramente hay armas, ustedes deberían rodear Atlixco para llegar, que les parece si nos vemos ahí mañana-

Dalia: -Me parece bien-

Carlos: -De acuerdo, suerte-

Josué: -Suerte a ustedes también-

Dayana y yo nos fuimos, caminamos y al anochecer llegamos a mi casa, pero ahora todo de verdad se oscurecía, el alumbrado público había dejado de funcionar. Algo extraño sucedió durante el trayecto, vimos a una persona muy alta y corpulenta pasar corriendo a lo lejos, pero como estaba oscureciendo no distinguimos bien, qué o quién era.

1/Septiembre/20099:00 p.m.

Carlos: -Bien, evidentemente la casa está vacía, todo está oscuro dentro-

Dayana: -Menos mal que traje unas linternas, vamos- me lanzó una linterna

Abrí la puerta con mi llave, y al entrar me alivié de no encontrar cadáveres, como lo sospechaba, había una nota para mí en mi cuarto:

"_Carlos, los militares nos informaron que un extraño virus se está propagando por Puebla y van a evacuar a cuanta gente puedan de Atlixco, no podemos ir a buscarte debido a que tienen a Puebla en cuarentena, y no dejan entrar o salir a nadie, hemos intentado llamarte pero las líneas están saturadas, nos iremos con ellos a un lugar seguro, no sabemos dónde, ojalá llegues a leer esto, en cuanto puedas, comunícate con nosotros, te queremos_

_Tus padres"_

Una profunda sensación de alivio e incertidumbre me invadió, ¿habían logrado salir de la ciudad?, y si era así ¿dónde estaban? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Dayana: -¿Los vas a buscar?-

Carlos: -Claro, será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí, muero de hambre, por aquí está mi cuarto-

Dayana: -Vamos, estoy muy agotada_-_

Entramos y saqué unas bolsas de galletas y unos jugos, le di a Dayana su ración y después de un rato terminamos.

Carlos: -Siento que has reprimido mucho lo de tu padre, ¿segura que no quieres hablar?-

Dayana: -Créeme, siempre he sido fuerte sentimentalmente, y ya derramé lagrimas por él, estoy bien- me miró fijamente

Carlos: -Me alegro Day- estaba muy cerca de mí y mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido

Dayana: -¿Sabes?, ahora que mi padre murió eres todo lo que tengo, te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí- me dijo mientras se me acercaba.

Carlos: -Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, también eres muy especial para mí, Day- y también me le acerqué un poco.

Antes de darme cuenta, Dayana me estaba besando, yo apenas podía creerlo, sólo cerré los ojos y…

Empezamos a escuchar pasos pesados en el techo de mi casa, algo GRANDE caminaba arriba, nos pusimos alertas y tomamos nuestros bates.

Carlos: -Cómo desearía tener un arma ahora mismo, ¿qué será eso, un maldito superzombi?-

Dayana: -Ni idea, será mejor…-

De repente el techo empezó a colapsarse.

Dayana: -¡Corre!-

Salimos corriendo de mi casa, pero dejamos las lámparas dentro.

Carlos: -No sólo es grande, es MUY fuerte-

Dayana: -Yo digo que sigamos corriendo- ahora la puerta delantera salió disparada hacia Dayana, casi le golpea la cabeza

Carlos: -Te apoyo- y comenzamos a correr como poseídos

Tuvimos que acostumbrarnos a la oscuridad, pero aún así nos íbamos topando con algunas cosas, mientras tanto, escuchábamos los pasos que nos iban siguiendo, se escuchaba muy pesado e inmediatamente pensé en Némesis, lo cual hizo que casi me desmayara. Intenté ver hacia atrás pero sólo conseguía ver una silueta grande. De una esquina salió corriendo un zombi e intentó atacarlo, pero esa cosa lo envió por los aires con un brazo.

Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa, empecé a golpear todo lo que me encontraba.

Dayana: -¡¿Qué haces?!-

Carlos: -Llamando la atención-

Y resultó: Algunos zombis escucharon los golpes y se acercaron, y nuestra suerte fue tanta que sólo un par de ellos nos atacaron, los demás se fueron contra esa extraña silueta, distrayéndola. Después de eliminar a los zombis que nos atacaban huimos, nos refugiamos en una tienda de ropa, yo aproveché para cambiarme.

Dayana: -Eso estuvo para morirse del susto, ¿qué era eso?, parecía un humanoide-

Carlos: -Si, oye, ya estoy harto de apalear zombis con bates, necesitamos armas de verdad, ojalá mañana las consigamos-

Dayana: -Yo ya estoy harta de correr para todos lados como una vil rata-

Carlos: -jajaja, yo también …oye, no he descansado nada… en más de un día… es…toy…- caí dormido

Dayana: -Sí, yo tam…- y también se durmió

2/Septiembre/200911:00 a.m.

Dayana me despertó zarandeándome.

Dayana: -Oye, ya es muy tarde, son las 11-

Carlos: -Rayos, hay que empezar a moverse-

Salimos y a lo lejos vimos los cuerpos de los zombis que atacaron al humanoide. Caminamos en dirección hacia lo zona militar, llegaríamos en 3 horas aproximadamente, seguía recordando el beso que Dayana me dio la noche anterior, pero temía hablar del tema, y al parecer ella también, ya que procuraba no mirarme a los ojos cuando hablábamos.

2/Septiembre/20091:25 p.m.

Por fin llegamos, era muy grande y tenía muros muy resistentes, pensé que podríamos instalarnos ahí, entramos con cuidado y vimos una pequeña pila de cadáveres de soldados, de un cuarto salieron Josué y Fernando cargando otro cadáver, tenía un disparo en la cabeza. Fernando nos vio.

Fernando: -Hasta que se les ocurre llegar, qué diablos estaban haciendo, ¿niños?-

Dayana se sonrojó un poco.

Carlos: -Cierra la boca, ¿qué sucede aquí?-

Josué: -Llegamos en la madrugada, hemos estado limpiando el lugar desde entonces, éste es el último zombi que encontramos-

Dalia salió del mismo cuarto, cargando algunas armas.

Carlos: -Genial, de eso estaba hablando, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-

Fernando: -3 pistolas 9 mm, 2 escopetas, 1 rifle de asalto y 1 Revólver, más de 200 balas para las pistolas, 30 cartuchos para escopetas, 1 cargador para el rifle de asalto y 1 cargador para el revólver, es mejor que nada-

Josué: -Habrá que repartirlas, Dayana y Carlos tomen una pistola, ¿la otra quién la quiere?-

Fernando: -Claro que yo, no necesito más-

Carlos: -Si no les importa, quiero el revólver-

Dayana: -Yo una escopeta-

Dalia: -Yo también-

Josué: -Genial, yo el rifle de asalto-

Nos repartimos todas las balas.

Carlos: -Había pensado que deberíamos instalarnos aquí un tiempo, esperar a que llegue ayuda, ¿qué opinan?-

Dalia: -Lo que ustedes decidan, yo simplemente los sigo-

Josué: -Claro, está bien reforzado y sólo hay 2 entradas-

Fernando: -Seguro-

Dayana: -Me parece bien-

Josué: -Por fin encontramos agua, me muero de ganas por darme un buen baño, ya estoy harto de limpiarme durante una semana-

Dayana: -¡Genial! Yo también quisiera darme un baño-

Carlos: -¿Quién me ayuda a poner unas barricadas en la puerta principal?-

Dalia: -Yo-

Fernando: -Yo pondré unas en la entrada trasera-

Empezamos a colocar grandes barras de madera y metales en la puerta, reforzándola lo más posible, acabamos después de unas horas.

Carlos: -Siento lo de tu familia Dalia-

Dalia: -Gracias, no quiero hablar de eso-

Carlos: -Está bien, listo, ya quedó esto, ¿vamos a ayudarle a Fernando?-

Dalia: -Si no te importa, necesito un baño también-

Carlos: -Claro, adelante-

Fui hacia la puerta trasera, recorrí aproximadamente 300 metros, al llegar, Fernando estaba disparando hacia afuera.

Carlos: -¿Qué sucede?-

Fernando: -No es obvio, infectados, aunque no muchos- con una gran precisión, Fernando les disparaba en la cabeza, cayeron uno por uno –Hay algo extraño, desde hace un par de días se han vuelto lentos, ¿no crees?-

Carlos: -Cierto, están pudriéndose más y más, en unas semanas seguramente todos estarán muertos-

Fernando: -Si, y adiós zombis-

"Adiós zombis", pensé, pero qué había del humanoide que Dayana y yo vimos.

Fernando: -Bien, sólo hay que colocar un par de tablas más y listo, también me urge un baño, apesto peor que un zombi-

Carlos: -Jajaja, si, todos lo hacemos-

Ambos comenzamos a reír.

Fernando: -Perdona por no haber sido tan cortés antes-

Carlos: -No importa, todos hemos sufrido mucha tensión- coloqué la última tabla, y la fije con unos clavos –Anda, muero de hambre también-

2/Septiembre/200910:00 p.m.

Finalmente después de tantos días, pudimos cenar tranquilamente, ahora sí habíamos cocinado, y ahora estábamos en una mesa a la luz de las velas, ya que seguíamos sin corriente eléctrica. Conversamos y reímos mucho rato, hasta nos habíamos vestido casi formalmente. Dayana se veía muy bien, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Alrededor de las 11:30, Dayana y yo nos separamos del grupo, y caminamos tranquilamente por la zona, estaba llena de árboles, y a la luz de la luna llena le dije que la amaba, ella me correspondió y nos besamos, nunca olvidaré esa noche.

23/Octubre/20095:40 a.m.

La puerta está a punto de ceder, ya han derribado la mayoría de las tablas, analizo la situación, sólo tengo 15 balas de pistola, 2 en el revólver y una granada de fragmentación. Recuerdo el rostro de Dayana, tan bella esa noche… y me culpo por haberla dejado morir.

Escucho los rugidos furiosos de los zombis afuera.

Por suerte Fernando me enseñó a disparar, afiné muy bien mi puntería, Fernando… también murió por mi culpa.

Una tabla más cae al suelo, me preparo, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

Otra tabla cae al suelo.

2/Septiembre/200911:50 p.m.

Dayana: -Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar-

Carlos: -Claro que no, prométemelo también- y la besé otra vez, después me abrazó

Dayana: -Lo prometo, ¿Crees que todo salga bien?-

Carlos: -Espero que sí-

Nos quedamos un rato observando la luna.


	4. Batalla en la zona militar

_**Capítulo 4: Batalla en la zona militar**_

20/Octubre/2009 2:00 p.m.

Estuvimos bien durante más de un mes, Dayana y yo ya nos habíamos instalado en un cuarto, los demás en diferentes, me llevaba bien con Fernando, quien me estaba enseñando a disparar mejor, Dalia se había convertido en una muy buena amiga, ya conversaba más conmigo, inclusive me confesó que ya no le interesaba Fernando, ahora le gustaba Josué, lo cual me pareció genial, le dije lo que él sentía por ella.

Dalia: -¿En serio?-

Carlos: -Te ha amado por años-

Dalia: -Guau eso es… ahora es bueno para mí jeje, oye, desde hace ya bastantes días no hemos matado a ningún zombi, eso debe ser bueno ¿no?-

Carlos: -Si… sobre eso, quisiera contarte algo-

Le conté sobre el extraño humanoide que Dayana y yo vimos.

Dalia: -¿Por qué no nos habían dicho sobre eso?-

Carlos: -No queríamos alarmarlos-

Dalia: -Qué tal si, ¿Qué tal si los siguió?-

Carlos: -Lo dudo, ya pasó más de un mes y no hay señal de esa cosa-

Fernando se acercó corriendo, traía un papel quemado.

Fernando: -Esto les interesa, lo encontré en uno de los incineradores de por allá-

El papel, aunque en parte ilegible, decía:

_## De Agosto de 2009_

_General Armando Martí####:_

_Le info###mos que todo está listo para empezar la ###ración Éxod# en Puebla, liberaremos ## #irus el ## de Agosto, esperemos que usted esté listo con los ## Extermina###es que le pedimos, mándelos a ###bla el 26 de Ago### para elimi### a ### posibles sobrevivient##, y prográmelos para regres#r a su base la noche de# 20 de Octubre, esp####mos todo salga de #####do al plan._

_ATTE: Doctor #####l ####es_

_###sidente de Corporaciones #########_

Palidecí al leer la fecha.

Carlos: -Oh mierda, hoy es 20 de Octubre- miré a Fernando a los ojos

Fernando: -¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-

Le conté sobre el humanoide que vimos, que ahora resultaba ser un exterminador.

Fernando: -Genial, justo cuando pensé que estábamos a salvo, ¿y ahora qué, a correr de nuevo?, ¡Mierda!, ¡Estoy harto!-

Carlos: -Calma, Dalia, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Josué y a Day?-

Dalia: -Claro-

Carlos: -Deberíamos pelear, acabar con ellos, si nos vamos tal vez nos persigan hasta matarnos-

Fernando: -Sí, pero no sabemos cuántos son, podrían ser decenas, y por lo que me cuentas, son fuertes-

Carlos: -Tengo un par de ideas, qué tal si los hacemos estallar, hay muchos tanques de combustible por allá, deberíamos colocar un señuelo, y también hay que preparar uno de esos jeeps para huir si es necesario-

Fernando: -Si, hay que cargarlo con lo necesario, comida, agua…-

Llegaron Dayana, Josué y Dalia.

Dayana: - ¿Es cierto, vienen esas cosas?-

Carlos: -Me temo que si, Day-

Josué: -¿Qué haremos?-

Fernando les contó mi plan.

Dalia: -Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?-

Comenzamos a trabajar, reunimos tanques de gasolina en 3 puntos estratégicos, y armamos muñecos para ponerlos cerca de ellos. Nos organizamos para escondernos y esperar el momento para estallarlos, y también preparamos el jeep, lo colocamos cerca de la entrada trasera, nos tomó toda la tarde preparar todo.

Mientras buscábamos provisiones encontramos 5 granadas de fragmentación, cada uno tomo una.

20/Octubre/2009 9:00 p.m.

Fernando: -Bien, ¿todos listos?, en caso de que muera… fue un gusto estar con ustedes-

Josué: -Lo mismo digo- y miró a Dalia preocupado

Dalia: -Igualmente-

Dayana: -Igualmente-

Carlos: -Claro, fue un gusto, amigos-

Fernando: -Será mejor tomar posiciones-

Dayana y yo nos escondimos debajo de un auto, Dalia y Josué dentro de un cuarto y Fernando subió al techo de otro.

Estuvimos esperando más de una hora, pensé que tal vez los exterminadores no habían sobrevivido, estaba equivocado.

Empezamos a escuchar muchos pasos acercarse, Dayana me tomó de la mano y me besó.

Dayana: -Te amo-

Carlos: -No hagas esto, no vamos a morir, te lo prometo-

Dayana: -Sólo… dime que me amas…-

Carlos: -Claro que te amo, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida-

Dayana: -Tú también lo eres para mí-

Nos besamos por última vez.

23/Octubre/2009 6:00 a.m.

Finalmente la puerta ha caído, y empiezan a entrar corriendo, tomo mi pistola y derribo a 3 de ellos, siguen entrando atraídos por el olor de mi sangre, sigo disparando, caen 4 más y empiezan a atorarse en la puerta, la puerta de atrás sigue cerrada con llave, así que tomo mi revólver y le disparo a la cerradura, no pensé que fuera a funcionar pero se abre, 3 zombis más entran y me apresuro a dispararles aunque fallo un disparo, pateo la puerta y veo la carretera, sin dudarlo comienzo a correr hacia ella, detrás de mi vienen alrededor de 10 zombis, tomo mi granada, y se las arrojo, aunque esperé demasiado tiempo, estalla demasiado cerca de mí, arrojándome contra un poste en el que me golpeo y disloco el brazo izquierdo.

Grito de dolor, la pierna me sigue sangrando y empiezo a sentirme mareado… muy mareado, pero no moriré sin pelear.

3 zombis sobrevivieron, corren hacia mí, les disparo a dos en la cabeza pero al tercero sólo lo hiero en el cuerpo, ya que comienzo a ver borroso, cuando me doy cuenta ya lo tengo encima, me muerde en el brazo dislocado y grito nuevamente, lo golpeo con el puño derecho repetidas veces pero no le hago daño, entonces me muerde la muñeca derecha y pienso que es mi fin, pero recuerdo el revólver y lo desenfundo, pateo al zombi enviándolo lejos, me incorporo un poco y le apunto justo entre los ojos.

Carlos: -Yo no seré alimento de zombi, malnacido-

Le disparo, destrozándole completamente la cabeza, me dejo caer y miro las últimas estrellas del amanecer, no me queda nada… Dayana murió… seguramente moriré desangrado aquí… el dolor es intenso… no vale la pena seguir viviendo… tomo el revólver y apunto a mi cabeza.

Pienso en Dayana… en nuestro primer y en nuestro último beso… y aprieto el gatillo.

20/Octubre/2009 11:40 p.m.

La puerta delantera cayó de repente, y vi con horror que entraron 5 exterminadores, luego 4 más, algunos con heridas menores, provocadas por los infectados seguramente, todos iban vestidos con gabardinas negras.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro, Fernando arrojó una piedra hacia uno de los muñecos, lo cual llamó su atención, todos se acercaron hacia el muñeco… y los barriles. Cuando estaban todos ahí, Fernando disparó a los barriles. Todo estalló y los exterminadores quedaron envueltos en llamas.

Fernando: -¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Jajajajajajaja!-

Me arrastré hacia afuera y le dije a Dayana que se quedara debajo.

Carlos: -¡No cantes victoria aún Fer, esto apenas empieza!-

De las llamas salieron todos los exterminadores, todos quemándose.

Carlos: -¡Fuegoooooooooooooo!-

Josué y Dalia salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a disparar con sus pistolas, disparaban tanto como podían, Dayana también salió y disparó con su escopeta, Fernando saltó hacia abajo, cayendo con la precisión de un gato.

Las balas de pistola apenas y les hacían daño, las de escopeta parecían perturbarlos un poco.

Uno de los exterminadores comenzó a correr hacia Dalia y otro hacia Fernando.

Josué: -¡Cuidado Dalia!- sacó el rifle de asalto y le disparó todo el cargador al exterminador, debilitándolo mucho -¡Maldición, se acabaron las balas!-

Dalia sacó su escopeta y le disparó dos veces en el pecho y una en la cabeza, lo cual acabó con él.

Mientras tanto una bola de fuego corría hacia Fernando y lo golpeó, estrellándolo contra un muro.

Fernando: -¡AAA, mierda!-

El exterminador llegó y lo tomó por el cuello, luego lo levantó.

Fernando: -Quién… te has… creído…-

Tomó sus dos pistolas y le disparó muy rápidamente en la cara, aturdiéndolo he hiriéndolo de muerte.

El exterminador lo dejó caer y después se arrodilló, Fernando se incorporó, cargó sus dos pistolas y nuevamente le disparó en la cara, el monstruo finalmente sucumbió, Fernando volvió a recargar.

Fernando: -¡Ja!, creí que serían más resistentes-

Mientras tano Dayana y yo habíamos acabado con uno, sólo quedaban 6, estaban desorientados por el fuego, pude distinguir el rostro de uno de ellos, se veía como un demonio ardiendo, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y comenzó a correr hacia nosotros, le disparamos tanto como pudimos, pero nos embistió a ambos, yo caí en el suelo, pero Dayana se golpeó en la cabeza con el jeep.

Dayana: -¡AAAAA!-

Carlos: -¡AAA, Nooo, Dayana! ¡Muere maldito!-

Desenfundé el revólver y le disparé cuatro veces, el arma era tan poderosa que eso bastó para derribarlo, corrí hacia Dayana.

Carlos: -¡No, Dayana, te golpeaste muy fuerte!-

Dayana: -¿Eres… tú Carlos?, ¿Qué sucedió…?-

Carlos: -Calma, espera aquí-

Me dirigí hacia los demás, ya habían acabado con 1 más, pero se le habían terminado las balas de escopeta a Dalia, sólo nos quedaban balas de pistola, pero eran prácticamente inútiles.

Uno de los exterminadores empujó a Dalia y a Josué, se disponía a alzar a ambos, pero llegó Fernando y le disparó en la cabeza por detrás, el exterminador se volteó y le asestó un golpe fatal en el estómago a Fernando, quien fue a caer encima de más tanques de gasolina.

Fernando: -uuumm… gulp… mal… dito…-

Carlos: -¡Nooo!- corrí hacia él, cuando me acerqué vi que estaba escupiendo sangre-

Fernando: -Creo… que hasta aquí llegué…-

Carlos: -No digas eso, aún puedes lograrlo- 3 exterminadores se nos acercaban –No te des por vencido-

Fernando: -Vete, amigo…, yo… me encargo de esto- me empujó

Carlos: -Fue un placer amigo- me alejé corriendo hacia donde estaban Josué y Dalia

Fernando sacó su granada, esperó a que llegaran los exterminadores y la activó.

Fernando: -¡Eso es! ¡Jajaja…jaja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Estalló junto con los tanques, ningún exterminador sobrevivió, todos volaron en pedazos.

Dalia se incorporó un poco.

Dalia: -¿Dónde está el último?-

Inmediatamente pensé: ¡Dayana!

Volteé y ahí estaba, tomándola por el cuello

Carlos: -¡Nooooooooooooo!-

Corrí hacia ella, pero el exterminador la arrojó contra la pared, ésta se cuarteó y salieron volando varios pedazos de concreto.

Carlos: -¡Nooo mierda nooooooooooooooooooooo!-

Llegué y le disparé dos veces con el revólver, pero me embistió, golpeándome en el pecho y arrojándome cerca de Dayana.

Josué: -¡Juan Carlos!-

Dalia y Josué le empezaron a disparar, distrayéndolo.

Me acerqué a Dayana, y vi que tenía sangre en la boca… también tenía los ojos cerrados.

Carlos: -¿Dayana?- la moví un poco- ¿Dayana? –No escuchaba su respiración –No… no… Dayana… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Me levanté y corrí hacia el exterminador, Josué y Dalia dejaron de disparar, lo embestí con una fuerza que no sé de dónde saqué y lo derribé, arrojándolo hacia el fuego. Caí al suelo arrodillado.

Carlos: -Dayana está muerta-

Dalia: -¡¿Qué?!-

Josué: -No…-

Todos fuimos hacia ella, Dalia le apuntó, pero la detuve

Carlos: -No, ella no fue mordida-

De repente escuchamos un rugido y volteamos a ver, el exterminador surgía de las llamas, y no sólo eso: zombis empezaron a entrar por la puerta trasera.

Carlos: -Llévensela-

Josué: -¿Qué?-

Carlos: -Llévense a Dayana, huyan-

Dalia: -No, no podemos…-

Carlos: -No sobreviviremos a esto, váyanse en el jeep, yo me quedaré a distraerlos-

Josué: -No…-

Carlos: -¡Váyanse!-

Dalia: -Está bien, fue genial conocerte-

Josué: -Adiós, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido-

Subimos a Dayana al jeep, la besé en la frente y tomé la granada que tenía.

Carlos: -Bien, fuera de aquí-

Josué encendió el jeep y me miró por última vez, sonrió y Dalia me hizo una seña de despedida, luego se fueron a toda velocidad.

Volteé y el exterminador estaba ya muy cerca de mí, caminé hacia él, tomé la granada y se la arrojé a los zombis, muchos murieron, luego tomé la pistola y le disparé en la cara al exterminador, furioso me levantó y con una de sus manos me rasgó la pierna derecha.

Carlos: -AAAAAAAAA-

El exterminador me arrojó, empecé a arrastrarme y nuevamente me levantó, le apunté a un ojo y le disparé, rugió de dolor y se arrodilló, me soltó, vi que sólo me quedaba un cargador para la pistola, así que tomé mi bate.

Carlos: -Es patético que mueras con un simple bate de beisbol-

Lo tomé con fuerza y se lo enterré en el otro ojo, rugió una vez más y cayó muerto.

Vi que los zombis se acercaban lentamente, corrí como pude hacia la salida trasera, esquivándolos, seguí corriendo toda la noche, sin saber a dónde iba…

Caí dormido en alguna parte, al siguiente día seguí caminando sin rumbo, encontré algo de comida y agua en una tienda, luego seguí caminando y caminando, la pierna derecha me estaba matando, sangraba poco de vez en cuando. Un par de veces caí al suelo, incorporándome difícilmente.

22/Octubre/2009 4:00 p.m.

Seguía caminando, hasta que llegué a un pequeño poblado, para mi desgracia, me encontré con un grupo de infectados recientes… por lo tanto rápidos. Huí hacia una casa cercana a la carretera, y cómo pude tapié la puerta delantera, revisé la puerta trasera y estaba cerrada con llave.

Carlos: -Genial, mierda, acabo de encerrarme-

Me senté, a esperar…

Escuché como los zombis me buscaban afuera, tardaron bastante en darse cuenta de donde estaba…

Pasaron alrededor de doce horas…


	5. Nuevo amanecer y reunión

_**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo amanecer y Reunión**_

Jalé el gatillo… pero no había más balas.

Carlos: -Genial, y ahora qué…-

Vi que el sol empezaba a salir, y luego vi una luz que se acercaba a mí, más y más.

De repente la luz se detuvo, y escuche una voz muy familiar… la voz de Dayana.

Dayana: -¿Carlos, eres tú?-

Vi que Dayana se me acercaba corriendo, y pensé: Estoy muerto.

Carlos: -¿Acaso he muerto, estoy ya en el cielo?-

Dayana se me acercó, se arrodilló y me abrazó.

Dayana: -Claro que no…, estás VIVO-

Sentí que las energías volvían a mí, reaccioné y la mire a los ojos, era lo más bello que había visto en mi vida, la besé. Luego vi que se acercaban Josué y Dalia tomados de la mano, "finalmente te atreviste Josué, pensé".

Carlos: -Creí que estabas muerta… Day-

Dayana: -Prometí que nunca te dejaría-

Josué y Dalia me ayudaron a subir al jeep.

Josué: -Qué alegría que sigas vivo-

Dalia: -Nunca vuelvas a dejarnos, ¿ok?-

Carlos: -Está bien, perdónenme, ¿cómo me encontraron?-

Dayana: -Seguimos el rastro de cadáveres, los zombis que te seguían cayeron uno por uno-

Carlos: -Jajaja-

Dalia: -¿Y ahora?-

Josué: -Debemos encontrar a nuestras familias, ¿cierto Carlos?-

Carlos: -Cierto, además hay que averiguar quién ocasionó todo esto y hacerle pagar-

Dayana: -No será fácil-

Carlos: -No, pero juntos lo lograremos-

Josué encendió el jeep y nos alejamos de Atlixco hacia el sol naciente, no sabíamos con certeza dónde buscar, la suerte era nuestra aliada ahora.

Mientras me quedaba dormido por el cansancio, besé a Dayana, no creí que fuera a hacerlo jamás…

_Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, sin que Carlos y sus amigos lo supieran:_

_¿?: -Listo señor, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, aunque hubo 7 sobrevivientes del área de Atlixco y 3 de Puebla-_

_¿?: -¿7 eh?, muy bien, comiencen la segunda etapa de la Operación Éxodo, liberen a los "Cazadores" y el virus TH2 -_

_¿?: -Enseguida señor-_

_¿?: -Creen que todo ha terminado ¿eh?, no saben lo que va a ir tras de ellos- _

_**¿FIN?**_

¡Gracias por leer mi fanfic!, si les gustó, tal vez haga una segunda parte

Saludos


End file.
